


Hold the Pickle

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John has one particular craving, and Rodney is happy to provide.





	Hold the Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #259 "craving"

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want some pickles and ice cream?” asked Rodney.

John lifted his head from Rodney’s shoulder, frowning, then began to pull away. “Sorry. I know you’ve got stuff to do. I just…”

“Hey, no,” said Rodney, tugging him back. “I just… How is _this_ possibly the only thing you need right now?”

He was sitting up against the headboard of their bed, John sprawled against his side. His husband was temporarily female again, and almost six months along with their second child. The pregnancy was a little more difficult this time – mother and baby were both healthy, but John was six years older than the last time this had happened, on top of all the injuries he’d sustained over a lifetime in the military and two Ancient-device-powered sex changes, which meant Carson was erring on the far side of caution.

John was taking it surprisingly well. It probably helped that the team had taken a step back from off-world missions since Zoe had been born, so John was more used to staying behind and letting others go through the gate. But instead of the strange food combinations or off-world dishes he’d craved while he was pregnant with Zoe, all John seemed to want now was for Rodney to touch him.

“I…” John said, now, “I don’t know. I mean, if you’ve got some of those not-pear-things from P2X-993, I won’t say no. But otherwise, I just want you. You don’t even have to do anything, just be here.”

Rodney smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “Okay.”

“In fact, the only thing better would be—”

“Mom!” called Zoe’s voice. “Dad!?”

“In here!” John called back.

A moment later, their almost-seven-year-old daughter appeared in their open bedroom doorway. “Is it nap time?” she asked, dropping her schoolbag on the floor.

Rodney held out his hand. “Yes. Now, get in here.”

Zoe gave a giggling yell and jumped onto the bed, all pointy knees and elbows until she found a comfortable position between them.

“This is better?” Rodney asked, over her head.

John ginned. “This is perfect.”

THE END


End file.
